The present invention relates to a keyboard switch employable for various input devices of a personal computer and a word processor, etc., and more particularly to an improvement in a structure of a push button switch.
A conventional push button switch is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 58-193428, for example, as shown in FIG. 6. Referring to FIG. 6, a case 1 is formed with a switch element mount hole 1a for mounting therein a switch element 2 having a pair of terminals 2a and 2b and an actuator 2c, and with a stem insert hole 1b for vertically movably receiving a stem 3. The stem 3 is inserted over a coil spring 4 into the stem insert hole 1b. A pusher plate 5 has a pair of engagement pawls 5a and 5b to be engaged with a pair of engagement portions 1c (only one is shown). Thus, the pusher plate 5 is fixed to the upper surface of the case 1. Further, a key top 6 is formed at its lower portion with a projection (not shown) to be engaged with an engagement hole 3a of the stem 3.
However, in the conventional push button switch as mentioned above, the terminals 2a and 2b of the switch element 2 project from recesses 1d and 1e of the case 1. Therefore, soldering flux, which is applied to a printed board for the purpose of soldering the terminals 2a and 2b to the printed board, is elevated along the terminals 2a and 2b to penetrate from the receses 1d and 1e into a contact portion of the switch element 2, causing imperfect contact of the contact portion.